When Your Birthday
by Park Haeri
Summary: "Saengil chukkae chagi.." bisik Jieun sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur/Namja itu tidak datang di hari ulang tahunnya. Namun, Jieun sendiri bersikeras untuk menunggu kedatangannya walau ia sendiri tahu kalau dia tidak akan datang/2PM Wooyoung Birthday! RnC?


**Title :** [Wooyoung Birthday] When You're Birthday

**Cast :**

Jang Woo Young (2PM)

Lee Ji Eun (IU)

**Support Cast :**

Lee Jun Ho (2PM)

Park Sun Mi (OC)

_**Now Playing : You're My Star - Suzy**_

.

.

**Jieun POV**

"_Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi"_

Aku menutup ponsel _flip-flop_ku diiringi dengan helaan nafas. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku menghubungi_nya_. Tetapi yang selalu menjawab hanyalah operator saja. Aku kembali membuka ponselku dan membaca pesan terakhir yang kuterima darinya.

**From: Wooyoungie~ **

**Aku ada konser di Thailand. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menghubungimu dalam waktu dekat. **_**Mianhae **_**Jieun-**_**ah**_

Itu adalah pesan yang kuterima minggu lalu darinya. Setelah itu bisa dikatakan kalau sekarang ini kami _lose contact._ Aku sedikit ragu kalau Wooyoung akan pulang minggu ini. Sebab menurut majalah yang kubaca pagi ini, dia bersama dengan _boyband_nya—2PM—akan memiliki aktifitas yang padat di Thailand.

Aku mengganti perhatianku pada kalendar di ponselku. Saat ini tanggal sudah menunjukkan angka dua delapan. Berarti dua hari lagi ulang tahunnya. _Aigooo_ Tuhan buatlah dia pulang ke Korea dengan cara apapun!

_Tring_

Aku yang tadi sedang melamun hampir saja melempar ponselku karena kaget. Aku segera membuka ponselku dan mendapati sebuah e-mail dari komunitas yang kuikuti.

**From: JANG WOOYOUNG FANBASE**

**To: Jieunnie**

**Subject: CONGRATS ANG ANGELS!**

**Sebuah kabar baru untuk Ang Angels! **_**Uri **_**Wooyoung akan pulang ke Korea hari ini! **_**Stay **_**di Bandara secepat mungkin ya. Sebab kita tidak tahu kapan mereka akan **_**take off **_**dari Thailand! :D**

**JANG WOOYOUNG LOVERS**

Aku terlonjak membacanya. Itu berarti Wooyoung akan ke Korea? Jadi dia bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersamaku?

"Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mendengarkan doaku!" seruku dengan kebahagiaan yang sulit untuk kujelaskan. Tanpa mengubah ekspresi bahagiaku, aku segera mengambil taksi dan menuju bandara!

* * *

**Author POV**

Jieun berlari memasuki bandara dengan tergesa-gesa. Permukaan lantai yang licin dan alas sepatunya yang kuat menyebabkan bunyi decitan yang memekakkan telinga.

Begitu melihat rombongan fans yang memenuhi bandara Jiuen refleks berhenti. _Yeoja _itu lalu menjambak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi.

"AHHH aku tidak membawa apapun! _Handbanner_! Aku tidak membawanya!" jerit Jieun. Bagi komunitas seperti mereka, membawa _handbanner _saat menemui idola mereka sangatlah penting. Bisa dikatakan setiap orang wajib membawanya.

Dengan lesu Jieun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuk ke rombongan itu. Dia hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus masuk ke rombongan itu! Wooyoung harus melihatku ada di antara mereka!" Jieun berlari memasuki rombongan itu. Dan pada akhirnya dia didorong oleh banyak fans yang kesal akan dirinya.

"Hei, mana _handbanner_mu? Kau fans bukan?" tanya salah seorang fans padanya. Jieun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku lupa membawanya..." jawab Jieun sedikit menunduk. _Yeoja _itu menatap Jieun kesal. Dia berjalan mendekati Jieun.

"Kau tahu untuk apa _handbanner _itu?" ia kembali bertanya. Nada bicaranya terdengar berubah kali ini. Jieun tidak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya menatap _yeoja _tersebut dengan polosnya. "_Handbanner _membuktikan kalau kita itu mencintai mereka. Lupa? Itu tidak ada dalam catatan fans. _Aratseo_?" Tekannya lalu meninggalkan Jieun dengan pesonanya.

Jieun begitu kecewa. Memang ini adalah salahnya. Dia lupa untuk membawa _handbanner_nya. Dan kata lupa memang tidak ada untuk seorang penggemar.

"_Ottokhe_?" gumam Jieun. Dengan berat hati dia meninggalkan rombongan tersebut. Namun seseorang mencegatnya. "_Nugu_?" Jieun menatap polos _yeoja _yang sedaritadi terus tersenyum di belakangnya. Dia mengenakan kaos hitam dengan tulisan "HOTTEST" di bagian dadanya.

_Ah dia termasuk penggemar bukan? Apa dia akan mengusirku juga? _Jieun memutar matanya. Dia sudah berani menebak kalau dia akan diusir oleh _yeoja _tersebut.

"_Arra~ _aku akan per—" Jieun terbelalak saat _yeoja _tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah _handbanner _dari dalam ransel besarnya. "Untukku?" tanya Jieun tidak percaya. Ia mengangguk cepat lalu menarik tangan Jieun untuk masuk ke dalam rombongan. Jieun tersenyum lebar. Namun sedaritadi ada hal yang mengusiknya. _Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bicara padaku?_

"KYAAAA!"

Tembok bandara serasa akan runtuh saat 2PM mulai terlihat. _Boyband _yang terdiri dari enam _namja _tampan itu tidak henti-hentinya memamerkan senyuman maut mereka yang membuat para fans semakin histeris.

"Wooyoung!"

Jieun terus-terusan saja berteriak walau dia sendiri tahu kalau suaranya tenggelam oleh gemuruh Hottest lainnya. Namun Wooyoung menoleh dan mendapatinya terhimpit oleh banyak fans. _Namja _itupun memberikan senyumannya untuk Jieun, membuat banyak fans histeris karena _jealous_.

"Aw!" Jieun kehilangan keseimbangan saat terdorong oleh desakan para fans. Jieun kembali mendapati _yeoja _yang berbaik hati meminjamkannya _banner _tersebut. Dia terlihat terjepit banyak fans. Dan anehnya dia hanya terdiam saja.

_Apa dia bisu?_ pikir Jieun asalan.

Akhirnya _yeoja _tersebut terjatuh. Jieun pun harus menunduk untuk menolongnya. "_Gwaechana_?" tanya Jieun padanya. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak berteriak? 2PM ada di hadapan kita lho!" Jieun sengaja membesarkan suaranya agar _yeoja _itu dapat mendengarnya.

_Yeoja _itupun mengangguk pelan. Dia terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak sampai ke telinga Jieun.

"Apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya?" tanya Jieun yang semakin mencondongkan telinganya ke _yeoja _itu. Terlihat raut wajah cemas darinya. Dia berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Jieun. Jieun hanya menatap _yeoja _itu dengan tidak percaya. Melihat tingkah _yeoja _tersebut membuat Jieun menyadari satu hal—_yeoja _itu tidak bisa bicara. Dia...bisu?

Jieun pun mengeluarkan _yeoja _malang tersebut dari kerumunan. Dia memegang pundaknya dan memberikannya air mineral.

"Siapa _bias_mu?" tanya Jieun. _Yeoja _itu terlihat menyebutkan sebuah nama dari bibir mungilnya. "Junho? Lee Junho?" tebak Jieun. _Yeoja _itu mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah kalau begitu kita ke 2PM!" seru Jieun. Jieun pun menariknya dan kembali memasuki kerumunan. Dengan tubuh kecilnya itu Jieun mampu menerobos kumpulan fans hingga berada di tempat paling depan. "Cepat! Itu Junho!" seru Jieun semangat.

_Yeoja _itu terlihat merogoh isi ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _note_. Begitu Junho menuju ke arah fans dan menerima hadiah dari mereka, Jieun menarik _namja _itu dan membuat para fans semakin iri pada sifat agresifnya.

"Junho-_ssi_. Tolong melihatlah padanya! Dia fansmu yang paling baik diantara semua fans yang meneriakkan namamu di sini!" paksa Jieun yang langsung ditarik oleh amukan fans yang sudah kesal padanya.

Orang yang dipanggil Junho itupun akhirnya melihat ke arah _yeoja _yang sedaritadi memegang buku catatan kecilnya. Dia terlihat tersipu lalu memberikan Junho buku catatan kecilnya.

Akhirnya member 2PM pun meninggalkan bandara. Walaupun Jieun hanya mendapatkan satu kali senyuman dari Wooyoung, Jieun sudah sangat lega mampu menolong _yeoja _tadi.

"Kamu?" _yeoja _tersebut mendekati Jieun dan memperlihatkan buku catatannya.

**Terima kasih – **ungkapnya dalam lembaran kertas tersebut. Jieun tersenyum tipis. **Sudah lama aku menulis pada buku tersebut dan akhirnya aku dapat memberikannya pada Junho-**_**ssi**_**. Terima kasih. Aku sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan fans yang sebaik dirimu! – **lanjutnya. Jieun tersipu membacanya. **Oh ya aku fans dari Daegu. Namaku Kim Su Min. Salam kenal ^^ Lain kali kalau aku ke Seoul kita berbincang banyak ya. Dan jangan lupa untuk membawa **_**handbanner**_**mu – **dia mengingatkan. Jieun mengangguk paham.

"Tidak masalah!" seru Jieun semangat. Menurutnya yang harus berterima kasih itu adalah dia. Sebab, _yeoja _itu telah berbaik hati untuk meminjamkan dirinya _banner_

**Siapa namamu? – **tanya _yeoja _tersebut dalam lembaran kertas.

"Jieun. Lee Jieun _imnida_." Jieun tersenyum manis padanya yang dibalas oleh senyuman manis yang tidak kalau darinya. _Yeoja _itupun berpamitan dan meninggalkan Jieun lebih dulu.

* * *

29 April 2012

Jieun berlari kecil mengitari toko hadiah. Berbagai hadiah yang pantas untuk hari ulang tahun terpajang di dinding toko, membuat Jieun sedikit kesulitan untuk memilih.

_Apa ya?_ Jieun memilih-milih beberapa barang yang menurutnya lucu, hingga dia menemukan sebuah benda yang menyilaukan matanya(?). "Ini...!" Jieun mengambil benda tersebut dengan kecepatan cahaya yang dia punya. Pegawai toko yang melihatnya dibuat terkejut dan akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Jieun.

"Pilihan yang unik," komentarnya. Jieun sedikit tersentak akan kedatangannya. "Benda ini hanya satu-satunya yang dijual di Seoul, itupun tidak laku sama sekali. Benda ini sudah tiga bulan di tempat ini tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya." Jieun sedikit menganga mendengar kenyataan miris mengenai benda yang dikaguminya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Padahal ini sangat bagus..." Jieun menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Kalau begitu tolong bungkuskan untukku ya!" seru Jieun tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

* * *

30 April 2012

Hari H-pun tiba. Sejak pagi Jieun sudah berkonsentrasi dengan dapur apartemennya untuk membuat _cake _yang lezat. Walau kemampuan masak Jieun masih dibawah standar, tapi Jieun begitu percaya diri kali ini. Dia yakin kalau ia mampu membuat _cake _yang begitu lezat untuk hari ini.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya _cake _yang Jieun buat. Beberapa makanan mengenyangkan pun dia buat. Kali ini Jieun berusaha membuat masakan Jepang. Sejak dulu Wooyoung memang tertarik dengan masakan Jepan.

"_Happy Birthday _Wooyoungie..." bisik Jieun saat hiasan terakhir untuk _cake_nya selesai. Jieun segera membuka celemeknya dan menyalakan ponselnya yang sempat mati. "Wah banyak pesan..." ungkap Jieun saat melihat begitu banyak pesan masuk ke dalam kotak masuknya. Beberapa pesan yang ada Jieun abaikan, kecuali pesan dari Wooyoung tentunya.

**From: Wooyoungie~ **

_**Mianhae**_** sepertinya malam ini kita tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunku bersamamu :( Aku harus latihan untuk mempersiapkan **_**comeback**_**ku nanti. Tidak apa-apa ya **_**chagi**_**? :)**

Ponsel Jieun terjatuh begitu saja. Selalu saja seperti ini. setiap kali Jieun memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Wooyoung, pasti kesempatan itu akan berantakan karena jadwal Wooyoung. Air matanya Jieun meleleh begitu saja. _Yeoja _itupun terjatuh saking lemasnya.

"Kejam..."

* * *

_**JYP Entertaiment**_

Wooyoung baru saja selesai dari latihannya mempelajari koreografi untuk album terbaru mereka. _Namja _ini langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai karena lelah. Kulitnya yang mulus terlihat seperti bercahaya karena guyuran keringat.

"Wooyoung ponselmu menyala. Sepertinya ada yang menelepon." Nichkhun memperingatkan. Wooyoung langsung saja bangun dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk mendapatkan ponselnya. Hampir saja ponselnya diambil oleh Junho yang merupakan member dengan julukan _evil _permanennya.

"Kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya kali ini!" ejek Wooyoung. Junho mencibir kesal. Wooyoung pun segera menjaga jarak dari teman-temannya dengan cara berdiri di pojok ruangan. Saat melihat pesan suara yang masuk, Wooyoung segera membukanya.

_Wooyoungie mungkin ini terdengar egois. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggu sampai jadwalmu selesai. Berjuanglah! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri hingga jatuh sakit. Fighting!_

Suara itu milik Jieun. Wooyoung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan memperhatikan baik-baik siapa pengirim pesan suara tersebut. Dan sesuai dugaannya, pesan itu dari Jieun. _Yeoja _itu begitu kecewa dengan dirinya, sangat jelas dari suaranya pada pesan tadi.

* * *

11.45 PM.

Lampu apartemen Jieun masih menyala hingga detik ini. Jieun masih saja menunggu kedatangan Wooyoung. _Cake_ yang tadinya terlihat segar kini sudah tidak nyaman untuk dipandang. Selama jam belum menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, Jieun masih akan tetap menunggu.

_Lima belas menit lagi, _Jieun menatap jam dindingnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Sebenarnya sudah tidak ada harapan untuknya menunggu kedatangan Wooyoung. Tapi dengan bodohnya dia masih duduk di kursinya, ditemani oleh _cake_ dan masakan Jepang yang mulai dingin di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya kali ini Jieun dibuat kecewa. Dulu saat hari ulang tahunnya, Wooyoung tidak ada di sampingnya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin kecewa adalah karena Wooyoung melupakan hari ulang tahunnya dan malah ber_dance_-ria bersama para _backdancer_nya yang rata-rata setengah telanjang itu di atas panggung.

Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu masalah. Itu memang resiko untuk Jieun karena dia berani untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang penyanyi yang namanya sudah mendunia.

_Sembilan menit lagi, _harapan Jieun semakin menipis. Pintu apartemennya memang sengaja tidak dia kunci agar saat Wooyoung datang nanti, ia tidak akan berpikir kalau Jieun sudah tidur, kalau dia memang datang.

_Enam menit lagi, _

_Tiga menit lagi,_

_Dua menit lagi,_

_Satu menit lagi,_

_Lima puluh sembilan detik lagi,_

Jam akhirnya menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas malam. Satu menit lagi hari ulang tahun Wooyoung akan berakhir. Hal itupun semakin menyurutkan semangat Jieun untuk menunggunya.

"_Saengil chukkae chagi_..." bisik Jieun sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Terlihat dengan jelas air mata mengalir dalam tidurnya.

* * *

01 Mei 2012

Jieun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di tempat tidur. _Yeoja _itupun segera bangun dan menatap ke setiap ujung kamar. Jieun yakin kalau semalam tadi dia tertidur di ruang makan, dan kenapa dia bisa berada di kamar?

Tidak peduli itu karena apa, yang jelas Jieun bersyukur karena tidak ada satupun pakaiannya yang lepas.

Jieun berjalan keluar kamar. Semakin meninggalkan kamarnya, dia semakin mencium aroma tidak sedap dari arah dapur. _Ah cake dan makanan sisa kemarin pasti membusuk, _keluh Jieun.

Dengan langkah tertatih Jieun menuju dapur. Dia merasa kaget saat meja makannya terlihat bersih. Ke mana makanan yang seharusnya mubazir itu?

"_Annyeong _Jieun!"

Jieun terlonjak saat seorang _namja _secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Dia memegang sebuah spatula dan mengenakan sebuah celemek biru. Jieun hanya mampu mengucek kedua matanya demi memastikan sosok yang dilihatnya itu.

"Wooyoung?" perasaan senang membuat dada Jieun sedikit hangat. Jieun sedikit mengintip dan mendapati beberapa masakan gagal di belakang Wooyoung.

"_Ne _ini aku!" seru Wooyoung semangat. "Ah semalam terima kasih atas ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya!" Wooyoung kali ini memunggungi Jieun. "_Cake_mu sangat enak walau kau sepertinya salah membedakan antara gula dan garam. Dan _soba_mu itu sangat lezat!" celoteh Wooyoung.

Jieun masih mengikuti Wooyoung yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Akhirnya langkah Jieun berhenti saat Wooyoung berhenti di depan kompor.

"Tapi sayang sekali ya," Wooyoung mendesah. "_Cake _dan _soba _yang enak itu harus menjadi dingin karena kedatanganku yang sangat terlambat. Atau mungkin nyaris tidak datang? Hahaa lupakan."

"Wooyoungie..."

"_Namja _yang gagal. Ah Jieun..." Wooyoung menoleh dengan diiringi senyuman manisnya. "Kau istirahatlah. Kau pasti masih lelah bukan? Aku akan buat sarapan untukmu!" Wooyoung mendorong pelan punggung Jieun untuk meninggalkan dapur. _Yeoja _yang didorongnya langsung saja menghentikan tindakan Wooyoung itu.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Jieun tidak suka. "Kau bukan _namja _yang gagal. _Arra_?" kecamnya. Wooyoung mengulum senyum.

"_Ani_. _Namja _yang gagal adalah orang yang tidak bisa membuat _yeojachingu_nya bahagia." terang Wooyoung. "Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah berapa kali aku membuatmu kecewa ya? Satu... dua... tiga... ah terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa menghitungnya."

"_Aniyo_" Jieun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Siapa bilang kau tidak membuatku bahagia? Kecewa memang mungkin. Tapi itu adalah resiko untukku. Aku yang bodoh tidak bisa memahaminya..." Jieun mendekat. Ia melepaskan celemek Wooyoung dengan hati-hati. "Wooyoungie. Dengan melihatmu berdiri di atas panggung saja aku sudah bahagia. Kau memberikanku kebahagiaan dua kali lipat. Kau berada di sampingku dan juga berdiri di atas panggung. Kau tahu? Itu seperti sebuah anugerah yang kudapatkan dari Tuhan..." tutur Jieun. Wooyoung terlihat sedikit gugup.

"_Jinja_?"

Jieun mengangguk, "_Ne_," dia lalu berjalan mengelilingi Wooyoung lalu bernyanyi, "_Noneun byol i sesang gajang keun byol, oduwojin ne mam bichuneun... Noneun byol i sesang gajang keun byol, orubuteun nareul nogine..._"

Wooyoung tersipu malu mendengarkannya. Dia menarik lengan Jieun, membuat _yeoja _itu berdiri di hadapannya lagi. "_Ya _jangan mengelilingiku. Itu membuatku pusing." Bisik Wooyoung tepat ditelinga Jieun. Jieun sedikit geli mendengarkannya. "_Gomawo chagi_..." Wooyoung melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Jieun yang tingginya lebih pendek darinya. "_Saraheyo_..." ucapnya yang diikuti oleh kecupan hangat di hidung mancungnya. Spontan wajah Jieun merona, dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"_Nado sarangheyo_..." sedikit malu-malu Jieun pun berani mengangkat wajahnya. Jieun tidak peduli walaupun wajahnya sudah semerah tomat rebus saat ini.

* * *

Epilogue

"Ah aku melupakan satu hal!" Jieun menepuk kepalanya pelan. Momen mesra mereka langsung berantakan, membuat Wooyoung sedikit kesal. Padahal dia sudah berniat memeluk gemas _yeoja _itu. "AH dimana aku menyimpannya?" teriak Jieun panik. Dia melempar bantal sofa ke sembarangan arah.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Wooyoung pun ikut-ikutan mencarinya. Jieun hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kotak kecil. Itu hadiah untukmu..." raut wajah Jieun terlihat kecewa. Hingga akhirnya dia mengangkat bantal sofa terakhir, sebuah benda terjatuh begitu saja. "Ini dia! Ini hadiah untukmu!" Jieun segera memberikan hadiahnya untuk Wooyoung. _Namja _itupun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Boleh kubuka?"

"_Ne_!"

Wooyoung dengan tidak sabarannya membuka kotak kecil tersebut. Seketika wajahnya menjadi sangat cerah saat melihat isinya. Sebuah kalung berbentuk anak ayam membuatnya hampir menangis saat ini. =="

"AHH! Ini hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahunku!" seru Wooyoung penuh suka cita. Kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemas setelah mendapatkan hadiah tersebut. Jieun pun ikut berjongkok di samping Wooyoung.

"Memang kau dapat apa saja dari teman-temanmu _oppa_?" tanya Jieun penasaran. Ia tidak sadar kalau baru saja dia memanggil Wooyoung dengan panggilan _oppa_, membuat _namja _tersebut salah tingkah.

Wooyoung terlihat berpikir, lalu mendengus. "Tidak ada yang menarik. G_adget _dari Junho. Laptop dari Chansung. PSP dari Nichkhun. MP3 dari Junsu. Dan sebuah kotak besar yang belum kubuka dari JYP!" jelas Wooyoung. Jieun menganga mendengarnya. Wooyoung bisa mendapatkan sebuah _gadget, _laptop dan barang-barang mahal lainnyadalam waktu sehari di hari ulang tahunnya. Terlebih lagi hadiah dari JYP yang berubah kotak berukuran besar yang misterius masih mejadi sebuah tanda tanya. Tapi pasti isinya itu sesuatu yang _daebak_ dan tentunya mahal.

_Ya_ demi memiliki sebuah _ipad _saja Jieun harus menabung selama lima bulan.

_Ckck dasar Idol Kpop_, Jieun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyaksikan Wooyoung yang masih berseru-seru senang pada kalung ayam yang didapatnya.

END

_Saengil chukkae _JANG WOOYOUNG!

Fanfic ini telat 13 hari dari ulang tahun Wooyoung #authorgagal

Dan soal Junho dan Kim Sumin tadi. Enaknya dibuat fanfic juga ya mereka? :D #slap

_Ne_ ini fanfic pertamaku sekaligus buat merayakan ulang tahunnya Wooyoung tanggal 30 April yang lalu. _Gamsa for reading. Don't Forget to leave comment :)_


End file.
